Make It Snappy
by thenamesiggykirkland
Summary: "You didn't have to do that," he mumbled, referring to the bomber jacket currently being held above his head. It was said so softly and yet... he was sure Alfred heard him despite the still pouring rain they were so close.


_Disclaimer: Despite what I might like to claim, I do not own Hetalia. Let me go have a little cry in the corner. _

* * *

Another day, come and gone, another meeting just as unproductive as ever. Arthur sat quietly sipping his tea as his fellow nations packed their things away hurriedly, wanting to get back to their own countries or their hotels. Arthur, however, was in no hurry to leave. They were in London, after all, and though he didn't live there he would be perfectly happy to wander the streets of his capital for hours on end.

It was raining outside, the light pitter-patter of water droplets against the windows and roof wanting to lull him to sleep. He let it relax him, basking in the tranquility of the room after all the other nations had fled. It was so different to the chaotic madness that consumed the room usually.

The rain was harder now, banging against the windows and roof harshly and begging Arthur to come out and join in. Hardly one to resist such a plea, Arthur laughed lightly and slipped out of his chair, shrugging his coat on and gathering his papers into his briefcase. "Might as well go out and enjoy the lovely weather," he murmured, thinking how the others had missed out. London in the rain was one of his favourite sights.

Arthur practically sprinted down the hallway, uncaring of his uncharacteristic antics while no one was there to witness them. Once he reached the entrance he hesitated not one moment before stepping out into the downpour. Again, he found himself laughing lightly as he tilted his head back to let the blistering cold winter rain run down his neck and arms and soak through his clothing. Arthur spun around and around after dropping his briefcase, his hair now firmly plastered to his forehead.

This was the kind of weather he relished, something he could truly take pleasure in.

Finally he stopped spinning and stood there with his eyes closed and head tilted back in blissful contentment. He listened, listened to his beautiful city, appreciating the quiet buzz of the rainy, winter afternoon.

"Artie!"

The chirping birds.

"Arthur!"

The quiet hum of cars as they travelled on the wet road, daring not to go too fast.

"Arthur, dude! Hey!"

His citizens shuffling through the wet streets, the sounds more muffled and quiet thanks to the torrential weather.

"Artie, what the hell? Quit ignoring me!"

With a sigh, Arthur let his eyes flicker open reluctantly as he turned around to look at the nation standing at the top of the stairs, still undercover. Taking a few steps closer to him, the English nation called out sarcastically, "America, how nice of you to join me." He gestured to the empty space beside him, raising an eyebrow at the other.

Alfred seemed to ignore him, however, and even seemed angry with him. "What the hell are you doing? You're too old and frail to stand out in the rain like that!"

"Strange that you suddenly care about my wellbeing, isn't it," Arthur bit back, closing his eyes once more in an attempt to dismiss the other nation. If America was worried so much he should have at least tried to do something about it and not just stand there undercover like he was. However much Arthur wanted him to care, wanted him to rush out to him with an umbrella and usher him undercover, Arthur knew that Alfred hardly had the time for him usually and knew not to get his hopes up. "Off you go, back to your own country love. No use wasting your time on an overly sentimental git like me," he whispered to himself, expecting Alfred to have already left.

Suddenly though, he couldn't feel the rain anymore. It no longer ran down his back pleasantly, plastered his hair to his face or sent a welcome shiver down his spine. He couldn't feel the rain anymore, but... he could still hear it.

Opening his eyes, he once again tilted his head back, only to be met with baby blues that twinkled with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that," he mumbled, referring to the bomber jacket currently being held above his head. It was said so softly and yet... he was sure Alfred heard him despite the still pouring rain they were so close.

Alfred grinned softly and leant down so that his nose was resting against Arthur's. "But in all the movies the guy always covers his love interest with a jacket."

Arthur sucked in a breath. "I'm hardly your love interest," he denied, though he wasn't so sure at the moment, if he were honest with himself.

Shrugging, Alfred took the opportunity to lean even closer. He dropped the jacket to wrap his arms around Arthur, lifting him up so that their mouths were almost against each others. Finally, he whispered, "You know, we have the chance to turn this into a real Hollywood blockbuster. How I saved you, gave you my jacket... the rain; it's all perfect for..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Arthur knew what he wanted to say. Silence settled between them in which Arthur wondered whether or not Alfred was game enough to do what was implied.

"Can I kiss you, Arthur?"

"Make it snappy."

"Got it."

* * *

_A/N: I know it's not very Christmassy, but it's the only thing I could come up with. Loosely based off a picture I once saw that I will post with the tumblr version of this. _

_ post/71324347582/make-it-snappy_


End file.
